Never Trust a Romanian's Smirks
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Romania and Bulgaria make a bet while playing a videogame. Bulgaria loses and has to pay up! RomBul. Rated because I play it uber safe.


**Another non-Nordics based story! I'm proud of myself! I actually thought I had lost this story a few months ago but I found it!**

**Enjoy!**

Romania smirked. Noone ever quite knew why he smirked like that or that each one was different. Except for Bulgaria. This particular smirk was an I'm-about-to-beat-you-at-this-videogame smirk. He hated that one. Not that Bulgaria was a sore loser, he just didn't like losing to _Romania._

The screen lit up and "Player 2 Wins" flashed on the screen. Romania won, woopie. The blonde laughed and flopped over to rest his head on Bulgaria's leg. "Looks like I beat you again, Bul!" the Romanian gloated as he looked up into the forest green eyes staring down at him.

"Of course you did, Ro. I let you win, duh." Bulgaria tried to convince his best friend.

"Sure you did, Bul~" Romania smirked. This one was more teasing than the other one. "If you can beat me, then do it! We'll play something else, your choice."

"Shall we make a bet of it?" Bulgaria asked, catching the blonde's attention.

Romania grinned and showed off the lone fang in his mouth, "Okay, if you win, I'll… I'll do whatever you want." Bulgaria nodded in agreement already thinking of things to make his hyper friend do to hopefully get rid of some of that darn energy. Then Romania pulled him from his thoughts and continued on with conditions, "if _I_ win…you have to… give me a kiss," the last few words stuck in Bulgaria's mind. Kiss?! Romania was his best friend! Romania must have noticed how shocked the other was because he burst out laughing.

"A-alright. Deal." Bulgaria agreed and held his hand out for a shake. Romania shook and stood to get all his games.

"You pick," the blonde said as he sat back down and unloaded his armful of games. Bulgaria chose a racing game, one he had gotten Romania for his birthday and he knew he could beat Romania at. And he had to win! No way, no _freaking_ way, was he losing!

* * *

"Player 2 Wins" flashed on the screen. Bulgaria lost. He had tried the hardest he had ever tried to win against Romania; he pushed him, shoved him, got off the couch and sat in the chair when Romania tried to do the same thing. He still lost! Oh, how he wished Romania would just wipe that damn smirk off his face! Why did he want Bulgaria to kiss him, anyway?

"Looks like I win the bet!" Romania smiled a big, goofy smile. He stood and walked over to his best friend who was currently hiding behind the chair. "So, where's my kiss?"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because, I won and that was my condition." Romania got closer when Bulgaria stood. He closed in on the other's face, his smile broadening if at all possible.

"But why do you want me to kiss you? We're just friends!" Bulgaria backed up a little, his personal space being invaded.

"You're blushing," was all Romania said before he kissed Bulgaria. At first, Bulgaria tried to stop it, but he relaxed into it and kissed back. It wasn't extremely long but it was sweet and obviously packed with love on both sides. When Romania broke it off, his little smirk returned. It was the teasing one again that showed off his fang as he cooed at his best friend, "You liked that, didn't you?"

Bulgaria didn't respond. He sat down and picked up the game controller. Romania sat down beside him if you could call it _beside_; it was more like _on top of_.

_Does he like me? Is that why he's so clingy? Or did he just want to embarrass me?_ Bulgaria thought as he tried to push the blonde off. Romania only scooted closer. "Do you have to sit on me?!" Bulgaria yelled. Romania looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Romania pouted.

"You know what's wrong with me! Bulgaria managed to finally push the other over, putting much needed space between them.

"You're still upset about that?" Romania sat back up and looked to the Bulgarian. "I think it's funny!"

Bulgaria could feel the temperature of his face increase and burn. Romania thought this was all a big game! The teasing and pure torture of adorableness, all a game. A very _flirty_ game, though. But Bulgaria had to ask about the kiss, "So…uh, why did you…want to kiss me?"

Romania blinked in confusion, wasn't it obvious? "Because, Iubire, I like you! I honestly don't see how you didn't know that!" Romania beamed. He hugged his friend by the waist. Bulgaria blushed deeper when Romania hugged him and pushed the shorter back.

"Don't call me Iubire…" Bulgaria shifted uncomfortably, the Romanian word awkward with his own accent.

"Why?" Romania hopped closer on the couch to the other, "Don't you like me back? If not, this is very awkward…"

"A-as a friend!" Romania could hear the nervousness in the Bulgarian's voice, which caused a smirk to surface yet again.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" a few awkward minutes passed by silently before Bulgaria looked into Romania's scarlet eyes. Why, oh why did he have to be so cute?! Romania didn't seem to notice how he was being stared at as he had picked up the game controller and was fixated on not dying in the game. "Ro…?" Bulgaria looked at the other. Romania paused the game and looked to the brown-haired man.

"Yeah?" Bulgaria kissed him. It was short, even shorter than the previous one. But, it still had them both in shock. "What was that for?" Romania asked after Bulgaria pulled away.

"Just shut up and don't question it." Bulgaria took the controller away from Romania and played a new round of the game.

Romania smile, "I love you, Bul." The smaller settled he head on the taller's shoulder and watched as he raced through a track and pelted other racers with flying red shells.

"Love you too, Ro."

**Can you guys guess what game they are playing? Here's a hint: flying red shells.**

**Hmm, wonder what game that could be?….hehe! Review and Favorite if you liked it! It makes my day!**

**Iubire= Love in Romanian. He was calling Bulgaria Love, isn't that adorable? **


End file.
